Arthur
by GoldenBug Prime
Summary: Merlin's gone for three day leaving her poor young student, Arthur, alone with three crazy people. Now he has to juggle with keeping his teacher house in one piece, dodge Guinevere when he see her and make sure no one dies until she comes home. This should be easy for a future king-in-traing. That is...if he can keep himself sane through it all.
1. We Lost Arthur

Hey everybody! It's me again with a new story called Arthur. It takes place after Christmas in my story of My Crazy New Life's Adventure. It's all about Arthur's adventure's with the gang and how he slowly grows closer to them. Sorry to say, Merlin won't be in here all that much. Oh well. I will have some romantic moments between our favorite couple King and Echo but nothing to soild. That's more for the main story which I have plained out. Although, it will take some time to get there.

Anyways...on with the story.

**Pairings:** None really, just a hint of KingxEcho on the side.

* * *

**Chapter one: We lost Arthur**

Six-year-old Arthur stared at his teacher in shock and horror. Well as much as shock and horror a child's face could hold.

"But whyyyy?"

Merlin huffed softly as she stops putting on her jacket to look down at her student. "Because I said so."

Arthur scowled as he crossed his arms. "But I always go with you on a mission. Who's going to protect you from the bad guys!?"

The dark-haired witch chuckled as she bended down to cup his cheek. "Not this time kiddo."

She then tapped his nose.

"And I can protect myself."

Arthur huffed and puffed his cheeks out. How was he going to be king if he can't protect his teacher? He had to go with her! Why can't she see that? Silly Merlin. The world was a dangerous place. He should know, his father told him so. Merlin rolled her eyes as she stood up straight. Her amber haired student was just too much some times.

"Oh Arthur, don't you pout." She cooed as she fixed her hair. "There will be other adventures."

Arthur refuse to look to at her.

"Honestly child, kings don't pout."

The young child tilts his head. "King does."

Merlin open her mouth to resort but pause. Her old team has been pouting a whole lot since Echo moved to another room. It was funny. She had never truly seen King pout like a spoiled child who had their favorite toy taken away. Seen him crying? Yes. Disappointed? Of course. To see him pouting and almost throwing a tantrum like a child? Never! This was quite hilarious.

Merlin shook her head with a chuckle. "Well King is a grown man."

"Whaaa?! I thought he was ten!"

Merlin burst out laughing.

Oh, did she want to see the look on King's face when he hears that. Arthur's lips twitched before he covers his mouth to stop his giggles. The mage shook her head and grabbed her satchel. Violet eyes watched with disappointment as she led him out of her house. He jogged slightly to keep up with her longer legs, a pout refusing to leave his chubby face. They walked until they reached Arthur's house. Once they reached the door, Merlin turned to him and crouched down.

"I have to go now. I'll be back within three days." She held up three gloved fingers. "I left a note for the others to see. So they won't be surprise when I'm not there."

"But-"

"Can I trust you to stay here and keep an eye on them?"

Arthur looked away with a sigh. "Yeah..."

Merlin gave him a soft smile as she rubbed his head. "That's my future king."

The said future king blushed and rubbed his nose with a grin.

"Alright I'm off now. Remember, keep a good eye on those three and make sure no one messes with my lab." With a last ruffle of his hair, she got up and walked off. She glanced back over her shoulder with a wave. "Good bye Arthur. I'll see you in three days."

"Three days!" Arthur repeated, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Three days!"

The young apprentice stood there outside his door, watching as his teacher walked away. With a sigh, he opens the door and walked into his home. He walked pass his jeering adopted brother and wondering adopted father with a kick puppy look on his face. Once he reached his room, he gently closed the door and threw himself on his bed facedown. This was _not _fair! He _wanna _go too! It was just a simple ingredient hunting mission. Why _couldn't _he go?

Arthur turned his head with a grunt, so he was no longer suffocating in his pillow. He looked out the window with a sigh. It was starting to snow outside. Worry filled his body at the thought of his Merlin traveling through that. What if she gets caught in a storm? How could he be king if he let one of his people die? He should go out there and find her! Then he shook his head. No, Miss. Merlin was a powerful and strong mage. With a nod, Arthur turned completely into his back and stared at his ceiling. Merlin is strong and brave. So, he has to be just as strong and brave too.

Yes! He just has to be. So, he is going to take these three days and prove his worth. Starting tomorrow, he will head back to his teacher's home and take the best care of it that anyone has ever seen. He would protect her lab and keep an eye on her guests. Especially that Miss. Echo. She did jump on the evil lady, fought her and then fainted when they came back to Miss. Merlin's home after all.

Yes, starting tomorrow.

With that thought, the young, amber haired boy closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

(Day one)

The next morning, Arthur woke up super early. Rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes, he went to do his morning routine. The sun was not completely out but he could hear his family getting ready for the day. With a small smile he off to join his father and brother for breakfast. He ate quickly as she could without choking and did his best to ignore his taunting brother. Today was the first day without Miss. Merlin and his mission to take care of her home. He was going to do his best or die trying! At least he hopes that won't happen. Though it probably will, this was a dangerous mission after all. Quickly he tugged on his shoes and place on his jacket. Once he was ready, he ran outside with determination. He listened to the way his shoes crunched against the snow, to the animals that cried out their morning greetings and farmer's loading up their goods.

"Ollo Arthur! Where ya heading?"

Arthur paused mid run and turned to who called him. Standing a foot away was black skin boy, who was two to three years older than him. Light brown eyes sparkle with mischief as he stared at him. It was his best friend Lancelot, who leans against his shepherd's hook. His family's herd of sheep crowding around him, munching on the grass below. Arthur couldn't help but grin and wave.

"Good morning Lancelot!" He greeted with cheer.

His friend's eyes went from him to the direction he was going. "Off to Merlin's, I see."

Arthur glanced down shyly as he scratched his cheek with one finger. "Yup."

Then puffed out his chest and hit it with his fist.

"I made a promise take care of her home while she's away. As well as her guests."

"Babysitting huh?" Lancelot asked with a chuckle. "Well then, I guess I have to let you go. Good luck and watch out for little Guinevere. She's on a warpath."

The violet eyed and amber haired boy scrunched up his tiny nose. Guinevere. Oh, that girl is a menace! Arthur did not like her one bit. She was so bossy! Always telling him that he wasn't a king. Like he didn't know that. He was still too young for the throne, not that he had one, and he still had to become a holy knight. That's why he was training with Miss Merlin! He wishes that would get through her head.

Oh well.

Arthur thanked the older boy for the warning and bide him a good bye. With a deep breath, the six-year-old continued his way. By the time he reached his teacher's house, there was lighter in the sky.

"Take it a little easier on me, Alicia!"

"Never, King!"

Little Arthur stood on his tippy toes to watch two of Miss. Merlin's guest fighting on her yard. They must have a heat spell memorized because the ground around them was brown dead grass instead of white snow. Arthur watched with wide eyed awe as he watched the blonde girl, Alicia, spun in the air and slammed her right foot down on the boy's, King, crossed arms that was held above his head. Alicia used her other foot to kick herself away with a smirk. Both of them, sweating and panting form their training. Then King let out a yell as he ran at her and did what looked like a round kick that was block, only to be block then followed up with an upper cut.

"Oh wow! You guys are good!" The six-year-old cheered with glee.

Both fighters paused in their fighting at the high-pitched voice of a child. Their eyes lit up at the sight of Merlin's little student. Then they turned to each other to share a look. Both agreed that they would finish their training latter. Alicia then turn and waved the amber haired boy over. Arthur let out a squeak and opened the gate as quickly as he could. Stumbling a bit with the latch, the violet eyed boy let out a small cheer as the door swung opened and ran up to them.

"Morning Arthur." Cheered Alicia as she wiped away the sweat with her arm. "How are you?"

King scrunched his nose at her action before turning to the younger male. "You're up awfully early. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." Arthur nod his head curtly before tilting it with wide eyes. "Did you get Miss. Merlin's note?"

"Sure did, kiddo." Alicia grinned as she ruffled his hair.

The small boy let out a whine.

"She said something about leaving for a while."

"Three days!" Arthur interrupted King with a pout.

King raised an eyebrow at the young boy as he crossed his arms and cocked his hip. "For three days. She wrote that you will be coming after the sun was completely in the sky."

Arthur looked away with a blush.

"She also wrote about not touching her lab or entering it for that matter. We can use her kitchen as well as some of her magical equipment." King finished, reaching down at his feet for his towel to wipe away the sweat at his neck. "Which is cool because Echo has some movies on her cellphone that we can watch."

Arthur tilted his head in confusion. Moo-vees? Cell-fone? What are those and why would they be cool? How did Miss. Echo get them? King must have noticed it because he tried his best to explain while using his hands. He gave up with a sigh and slump of his shoulders after seeing that Arthur still didn't understand. Alicia snickered at him without remorse, causing the amber-brown eyed fairy to sweep her legs from under her. Both boys shared a laugh as she hit the ground with a yelp.

"Owie." The green eyed blonde winced, rubbing her head. Then she looked up at King with a smirk. "Hey, didn't Merlin say that we can use her spell books? We _should _do _that_. It seems like fun. I _bet _it's fun."

King scowled darkly. "Like hell we would. If I see anyone near those books, I'm going to hit them."

"Even Echo?" Alicia purred with a teasing glint in her eyes. She knew something was going on between those two. The scene at the bath house before that crazy chick appeared just proves it. "What if she gets near it?"

"Especially Echo." The Fairy King let out a little buzz. He didn't notice the glint in the young teen's eyes because if he did, he would have left it there. Sadly, he didn't and just fueled the fire for the thought in the girl's head. "I mean, what was that girl thinking? Taking on an experience Mage when she didn't even have a lick of training. She _got _lucky! _Lucky!_ Now she's sick in bed and bleeding."

Alicia wince, feeling sorry for her older friend.

Arthur just felt even more confused. He didn't remember any cuts on Miss. Echo. Other than the one on her temple, cheek and maybe her arm. All fixed by Miss. Merlin when she brought them back here. Where was Miss. Echo bleeding at? Why hasn't anyone done something about it? He looked back at the house as King continued to rant about his friend's stupidity. Alicia watched in awed horror as the older male paced back and forth, hands angrily waving about. Arthur let out a deep tired sigh and walked towards the house. Adults were useless. Except for Miss. Merlin. She was the best and anyone who argues can meet his wooden sword.

The young boy opened the door to Merlin's house, walked in and closed the door gently behind him. Just like Miss. Merlin had taught him when he first became her student. He looked around the big empty house with a sick feeling in his stomach. It was dark, cold and empty. Even though he could still hear King's voice, the cows and farmers, everything just felt like he was trapped in one of Miss. Merlin's barriers. Why did she have to leave him behind? Wasn't he a good boy? Didn't she want him anymore?

Arthur sniffled and rubbed his eyes roughly. He shook his head and took a deep breath. Of course, she still wants him. She left him with the duty of protecting her house and watching her guests. Has she ever trusted anyone with such power? No! That's why he has to do his hardest to keep an eye on this place. He was going to be king after all. And kings were brave, kind and trusting. He must trust that Miss. Merlin still wants him and she will return back safety. He nod his head and went to look for Miss. Echo. It would do no one good if his golden eyed teacher returned to find that one of them had died.

* * *

Alicia sat on the ground with her legs crossed, elbows on her knees and head in her hands. She was watching and listening to King making comparison between his old best friend, someone with the name of Helbram, and Echo. How both seem like they were competing in who could give him the most grey hairs. It was cute, seeing the usually serious boy get all work up. She can see why the brown-haired woman had a crush on the fairy. Alicia giggled as King let out a whole-body sigh and brought Ban, another member of the Deadly Sins, into his comparison. _'Not that she even knows about it.'_ The blonde thought with evil glee.

Alicia turned to see if Arthur was enjoying this as much as she was. Only to gasp when she realized that the boy was not there. Quickly, she shot up to her feet and searched around her. King jumped back in fright at her sudden movement. He watched wary as panic slowly sketched on her milky brown skin.

"Alicia?" He asked slowly.

"Oh crap!"

"Alicia, what's wrong?"

"We lost Arthur."

"What?!"

Frantic green eyes looked into wide amber-brown as she gripped his shoulders. "We lost Arthur, King!"

Panic was slowly clawing its way into him. "What do you mean we lost Arthur?!"

"Just what I mean! He was right here," She threw her hands in the air in front of her, like an explosion. "Then he was gone!"

King's right eye twitched as he stared at her, mouth opened. "How do you lose a child within a few minutes?"

"I don't know. Maybe he got tired of your grandpa story and took off!"

"Grandpa story?! I'll show you grandpa story!"

Alicia let out a yelp as King tackled her. They grappled at each other on the ground trying to one-up the other. Both snarling at each other without any true hatred.

"This is all your fault." King childishly snapped.

"My fault? How is it my fault?" Alicia asked as she held him down.

"You were watching him! You lost him."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!'

"Did n-oh this is not helping!" Alicia shouted in frustration. She pushed him away and curled up, gripping at her hair. "Fighting is not going to find him."

"Then what do you propose?" Asked the orange-brown haired male.

"We split up. You take high ground," Alicia pointed to the sky. "And I'll take low ground. See if we can find him."

"If we don't?"

Alicia let out a shaky breath and squeaked out, "Then we're screwed."

* * *

While the other two was making a plan to find little Arthur, the said boy was searching for Echo. So far, she wasn't in the living room, kitchen, or the bathroom. Don't worry, he knocked. He was raised with manners after all. Then he stuck his head in Alicia's room to see if she was there. Okay so maybe his manners need a little more fine-tuning. Needless to say, she wasn't there either. He checked the room he believes she was staying in and saw she wasn't there. Arthur huffed as he placed his fist on his hips. Where was Miss. Echo? How was he going to help her if he can find her?

With an angry hum, Arthur marched into King's room. In there, he finally found the person he was looking for as well as music playing softly in the background. On King's bed was a lump too big to be a pillow. The amber haired boy slowly walked closer when the lump let out a groan of pain. Walking to the other side of the bed, he could see the girl he was looking for curled up in pain. He watched as her face scrunched up tightly and let out a whimper. The six-year-old grimace and reached out to her.

"Miss. Echo? Miss. Echo?" He called out softly.

Her eyes open slightly to reveal watery brown eyes. "Arthur? What are you doing here?"

"Never mind that! Are you okay?" He shouted in a whisper. He took in her pale complexion. "King said you were bleeding. I'm here to fix it."

Echo let out a small giggle and pulled her hand out of the covers to pat his head. "You did, did you?"

He nodded his head.

"Silly kitten...Anyways, thanks kiddo but this is not something you can fix." Echo grimace. Then she pulled out an almost dry towel and held it out to him. "But if you wanna help, can you run this under hot water for me? King did it for me earlier before he went with Alicia to train."

"Run this under hot water?"

"Yeah but make sure to twist all the extra water out before you bring it back."

"But how is that going to help stop the bleeding?" Arthur asked in confusion as he to the cold towel.

"It doesn't stop the bleeding but it helps with pain." Echo replied before wincing again, trying to focus more on the song 'Lost Boy' then her cramps. "Please, can you warm up that towel?"

Arthur sighed with a nod. "Sure."

With he took off to help Miss. Echo. What a king must do for his people.

* * *

"Did you find him?"

King shook his head frantically.

"Crrrap!" Alicia whispered as she gripped her hair. Her bright green eyes zooming all around the area. "Merlin's going to kill us for losing Arthur."

"Before or after Echo gets her hands on us for losing him?" King asked nervously, rubbing his arm. "Cause I don't wanna face the Dragon Girl."

"Dragon Girl?" Alicia looked at him, questioning his choice of words.

"Echo once mention her mother being the Dragon Lady when she's on her time." The fairy answered with a weak shrug. "And if Echo's her daughter...

The fifteen-year-old girl made a face as if to say; 'Oh'.

"What do you mean, you lost Arthur?" A young demanding voice called out to them from behind.

Both turn in fright to see a young girl around Arthur's age, glaring at them. Dark brown eyes that slowly looked as if they were turning red, chocolate brown hair done up into braids (King believed that they were called staircase, his sister loved them in her hair when it was longer.) that became a bun at the bottom of her neck. Curls cascade from the top of the bun with purple and white flowers pin into it. She was wearing a long blue woolen dress with a black coat on top of it. Her skin was light and fair, like snow and lips as pink as a pearl shell.

The two travelers shared a look of unease.

"Well?" The girl demanded again, hands on her hips, lips curled in anger and took a threatening step forward. "Where is Arthur?"

Oh shit.

* * *

Arthur's eyes fluttered open as he woke up from his nap. A nap that he took besides Miss. Echo when brought back her towel. He looked around, still half asleep, to see his napping buddy gone. He blinked the tiredness out of his eyes and slid out of bed. He quickly placed on his shoes that he had taken off earlier and walked out the door. Then a smell hit him. Oh man, when was the last time he ate? Following his nose, Arthur went down to the kitchen. Standing there was Miss. Echo cooking. The violet eyed boy sniffed the air. Oh, she was making sweet flat cake! Yummy!

"Well good afternoon, kitten!" Echo greeted as she caught sight of him.

"I'm not a kitten." Arthur pouted as he took a seat at the table.

The short brown-haired girl laughed as she flips the cake. "Pancake?"

"Pancake?" He tilted his head in thought. That _was _a better name, "Okay!"

Echo placed a small stack of pancakes in front of him before making her own. Arthur let out a squeal before grabbing his fork and digging in. These were amazing! Sure, they were a bit burnt but still good for his tummy. Once Echo was done, she walked over to the table and placed down two plates down. Arthur grinned at the thought of there being more to eat. Echo softly smiled at her lunch partner before digging in. Oh man, she made a lot.

Half way through their meal, Echo realized something. They were missing couple of people. Where was Merlin, King and Alicia? Arthur looked at Echo confused. Who was she looking for? He looked around to see that Alicia and King had not come in. Were they still training? He tilted his head and listened. He could not hear them arguing outside. Which was weird because they were so loud when they fight.

"Where is everyone?" Echo asked out loud, placing her fork down.

"Last I saw, King and Alicia training outside. Well they were training but then Alicia said something and King started ranting." Arthur answered as he got another pancake. "I can't hear them now."

"Your hearing that good?"

"Humhm!"

"Wicked."

Arthur grin with his mouth full.

"Ewwwwe!" Echo laughed shielding her eyes. "Okay, okay, cover your mouth brat. Anyways, where's Merlin?"

"Oh, she went out to get ingredients for the town." He pouted with a huff. "Without me."

"Well I'm glad she did." Echo reached over to tug his hair. "Or then I wouldn't have someone to spend my day with. Now let go get our troublemakers and watch a movie. How does that sound? I think you would like Hercules and Alice in Wonderland."

"Okay!" The young boy cheered, jumping out of his seat then pause to look at Echo. "What's a moo-vee?"

Echo snorted with laughter.

* * *

King and Alicia trudge all day in the village looking for Merlin's young student with the young girl called Guinevere at their heels. She had been giving them the stink eye ever since she announced that she was going to help them find Arthur. More like treat them like children that got grounded after breaking a precious vase. It was annoying! Especially, when all she did was harp at them for losing Arthur.

"I can't believe two adults would endanger a child like this." The young female snapped sharply.

"I can't believe we're being told off by a child." King whispered to his friend, annoyed.

"Tell me about it." Alicia whined, running her fingers through her mattered hair. "Fuck and I'm hungry too."

"I could hear you; you know." Said the high pitch voice behind them. Guinevere sound completely annoyed and offended. "And would you really say bad words in front of a child? You have no shame, do you?"

Both let out a loud groan, they were so done for the day. Sharing a tired look with each other, both of them took off run. Guinevere let out a squawk of surprise as they left her behind. Once they reached the house they were staying at, they let out a sigh of relief. King quickly open up the door and pushed Alicia inside before slamming the door shut. He leaned against the door, panting and eyes shut. Alicia looked at him with wide eyes before she started laughing. King open one eye to look at her and then join her in her hysterical laughing.

"Fuck." Alicia gasped out before dragging herself to the couch. "Fuck...never again...never again with that brat."

"You said it." King agreed as he pushed himself off the door and join her.

"We still haven't found Arthur yet..." She said, head slumped back wariness.

"Fucken hell." King groan as he lends back with his hands covering his face. "We're so dead...it's almost dinner..."

"How about we take a quick rest and go back looking for him." Alicia muttered, eyes slowly closing as she drifted off. "Be...before..."

"Before Echo comes down and fi-" A yawn interrupted King in mid-sentence. His body starting to follow Alicia's lead. "Finds out..."

And just like that, they were out like a light.

When they woke up, the sun was gone. Both sat up in terror that they had spent the rest of the day asleep. They both made their way to get up to quickly search for him when they were stopped short. Right in front of them, seating on an armchair with a cookie in his hand, was Arthur. He was staring at them with a smirk on his chubby, crumble covered face. He waved at them innocently.

"Cookie?" He asked sweetly as he held the cookie in his hand.

"Arthur?!" They both exclaim in surprise. "How?!"

Echo walked out from the kitchen, unimpressed with them. King shrunk back and pulled Alicia in front of him. Alicia squeaked as she felt like she was under the firm glare of her mother again. Arthur let out a snicker before taking a bite out of his cookie. Then he jumped off the chair and ran up to Echo.

"I was asleep for five hours and you lost Arthur." She said, crossing her arms. Brown eyes darken with anger. "How did that happen?"

"Uh...Well you see..." Alicia started before nudging back at King. "You tell her King."

Echo turned her gaze to the fairy, who stuttered. "Uuuh...we didn't lose him pare say...just...miss placed him?"

"How did you miss place me?" Arthur aske in wonder.

"Yes, how did you miss place him?" Echo asked, not trying to show her amusement. Which was pretty good from the look of their faces. "Well?"

"Okay! We lost Arthur! We didn't mean too." King broke first before pointing at Alicia. "It was Alicia's fault though!"

"What the fuck, man?" Alicia whirl at the Fairy King.

"Oooh, Alicia cussed!" The six-year-old gasped, clinging to Echo's pants.

"Alicia!" The brown hair woman scold. "Language!"

King join in with a; "Yeah Alicia, language."

"Don't you start King Harlequin." Echo snapped her fingers at him, getting his attention. "You're in trouble as well. Specially with what happen with that nice girl, Guinevere. Running off on her when it was almost dark. Shame on you."

Arthur scrunched his nose at Echo calling Guinevere a nice girl. Guinevere was many things but nice was not one of them. King and Alicia could understand that deeply. Echo looked at their faces and sigh. She was hurting and as much fun as it was to make them squirm, she just wanted to eat.

"Come on idiots, it's time to eat." She said turning back to the kitchen.

"Yay! We're having spagetty!" Arthur cheered following right behind her.

"It's spaghetti." Echo corrected. "It's Italian."

"What's Italian?"

King and Alicia shared a tired look. They were so with today. Next time, they were going to put a leash on that boy. Arthur popped his head out to look at them. Both looked at him questionly.

"Echo said we can watch a moo-vee as we eat." The little boy said with wide eyes. "What's a moo-vee?"

King grinned. "Oh, you'll see."

Arthur looked at him wary.

"And it's movie."

* * *

That's it for chapter one! Hoped you like it!


	2. My name is Arthur!

Hey it's me with another chapter of Arthur! I hope you guys like. It took me awhile to write it but its here! I wanted it to be really fluffy but there are somethings here that are not so fluffy. I mention abuse just a little, so I hope that doesn't put you off.

Anyways...on with the story.

**Pairings:** None really, just a hint of KingxEcho on the side.

* * *

**Chapter 2: My Name Is Arthur and I Don't Like Thimbles**

Arthur like to point out that this was not his fault. He didn't think that following a white bunny would lead him down a rabbit hole. He was just minding his own business, trying to sleep in Echo's room when he heard thumping outside the door. So, imagine his surprise when he gets out of bed, puts on his shoes and peaked outside the door. There was a human with big white bunny ear standing near the staircase. A bunny that looked like a nervous Lancelot. He had a red vest on top of a white button shirt as well as white pants and red bow tie. He even had a golden pocket watch.

"Oh dear, oh dear." His bunny hybrid of a friend muttered as he looked down at his watch. "I'm late, I'm late, the others shall not be happy about this."

"Lancelot?" Arthur called out confused. He opened the door and walked out slowly and quietly as he could. He didn't want to wake up the others, especially Alicia and King. Seeing how they sent all day yesterday looking for him. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home asleep? And what's with the outfit?"

"Oh my, I've been seen!" Lancelot the bunny cried out before he ran down the stairs. "Not good, not good! To be seen and late, not good at all indeed."

"Lancelot!" Arthur called out as quietly as he could, running after the bunny boy. "Wait up."

The amber haired boy huffed as he ran down the stairs, trying not to fall to his death. He did stumble a bit, which did frighten him enough to slow down. Violet eyes scanned the room before spying white running out the door. Arthur glanced back up the stairs for a quick moment before taking off after Lancelot. Whatever was going on with his friend, he was going to find out. So, as he ran as his little legs could take him through the village and into the woods. He could hear his friend's voice as he walked on a snowy trail in the dark.

He shivered against the cold, hugging his arms tightly around himself. He let out a yelp as he almost slipped on a patch of ice. The six-year-old boy help out his arms to steady his footing. When he heard his friend's voice get louder, he made a run for it. He followed the sound of the older boy until he reached a large clearing with a giant oak tree in the middle with what looked like a rabbit whole at the bottom. There at the base was Lancelot, who had his pocket watch out. The bunny boy looked around nervously, jumped at the sight of him and threw himself into the hole.

"Lancelot!" Arthur cried out in shock. He ran to the tree and looked down the hole with wide violet eyes. "Lancelot? Where did you go?"

His friend was nowhere to be found. The hole was too dark to see anything in it. Arthur kneel down on the ground with his hands at the edge of hole and lend over to squint down into the darkness. Then the snow from underneath his hand give out causing the small child top tumble down with a shout. Arthur covered his eyes in fear as he was falling down the rabbit hole. He was terrified. Miss. Merlin was going to kill him.

* * *

Arthur didn't know how long he was falling but it felt forever. When he did finally stop, he was in a strange room with a yellow talking door knob. It took him a while but he finally got through the door. And he didn't have to cry! Though he didn't really know why he was impressed by that. Why would he cry after shrinking and growing? Arthur shook his head, there was no time for that. He had to find Lancelot! Once he went through the door, he found himself a few feet away from a field of flowers.

"How strange." The young child whispered as he walked closer.

His eyes widen when he saw how gigantic they were. They were almost as tall as Miss. Merlin's house! They even had faces on them. The violet eyed boy eeped and threw himself behind a rock when they turn in his direction. A shudder went down hid back. Flowers should not have faces! Quietly as he could, Arthur snuck away without being see. He did trip though, thankfully they didn't see him. He didn't want the creepy face flowers looking at him. It's creepy.

Arthur walked and walked down a random path that lead towards the woods. The trees were different than any tree he had ever seen. They were colorful and bright with their purple, blue and well...much more! The little amber haired boy didn't know if he should be awed by what was in front of him or concerned. There were mushroom as big as Miss. Alicia and as small as himself. He reached out and rubbed his hands against them. They were soft, smooth and a bit squishy but gave away when he curved his hand to grip them.

"Oops." Arthur muttered quietly as he glanced around.

He truly hopes that no one saw that. Since no one was around to scold him, he sniffed the pieces of mushrooms, scrunched up his face and shoved them in his pockets. Then he continued on his way to find his missing bunny friend. He continued to walk until the woods got darker and colder. The six-year-old boy wrapped his arms tightly around as he shivered. He was not a big fan of this. Thankfully, there was light at the end of the path, which means warmth for his cold body. Arthur let out a sigh and ran towards the light in relief. Only to blink his eyes in confusion.

There was a white and auburn house in a shape of a top hat. There were so many windows that little Arthur was inching to touch. There was of course a large iron gate in front of it with a reddish-brown brick arch that held it together. Through the gate way he saw a large table with a pink coral cloth, set with dishes and cups. The closer the young male got, the more he saw. There were streamers of purple, pink and yellow with big red and white balloons. _'A party?'_ Arthur thought as he gripped the iron bars of the gate. _'But no one's there.'_

"How curiouser and curiouser." Arthur muttered to himself softly.

"My, my, someone's late!"

Violet eyes widen as they looked around. Giggles filled the air. Arthur took a few steps back to see...Echo? Sitting on top of the brick, legs held in a lady like manner, one arm cross as the other under chin and with a cat like smile on her lips. Weirdly this wasn't the same Echo he knew. Her brown hair wasn't up to her neck but past her shoulders, with large cat ears that had strips of purple and grey-blue. Her outfit was a dark pink shirt and grey-blue jacket like dress with a black, knee long, tight shorts. Her feet were covered with pink shoes that went to her shins. Her tail, the same color of her hair and ears, flickered behind her.

"Miss Echo?" Arthur asked tilting his head.

The Echo look alike stood up and flipped into the air, landing at his feet. "We mustn't dawdle child. Everyone's waiting for you."

"Everyone?" The boy wondered to himself as the cat girl grabbed him by the wrist. He let out a yep as she dragged him through the gate. "H-hey! Where are we going?!"

"To join everyone else silly!"

A gasp escaped the child as the empty table was now filled with desserts of all kinds and tea. There were also people there as well. Alicia was there wearing a white shirt with a red heart that covered her chest, a sleeveless red jean jacket with two white hearts in the back as well small black diamonds in front. She also had red and black skirt that went to her ankles, covering high heel boots. White fingerless leather gloved hand reached up to her neck to play with a red heart choker. Her blonde hair pulled into braided buns at the sides of her head with her bangs spiraling down her chin.

King sat next to her with a thin pipe in his thin, long fingers. He wore an open blue trench coat with golden buttons down his front and sleeves. He had a white ruffled shirt underneath and a ruffled neck tie. His pants were black with blue embossed flowers and butterflies going up his legs to his thighs. On his feet were black dress up shoes. His orange-brown hair was a longer hairstyle with a populated frontal crest. He looked older than what Arthur remember him looking. Amber-brown eyes latched on to the sight of both of them. Then narrowed into a sly, flirtish look as blue smoke seep through his smiling mouth.

"Look who's here." He said as he leaned back into his chair, one arm going behind his head and the other bringing the pipe into his mouth. He took a deep breath and puffed out blue smoke that were circles. "Cutting it a little short, are we?"

"Awe, you missed us?" Was the reply from the woman holding his wrist. Her voice was a bit babyish as she spoke to him. "I didn't know you care, my dear Caterpillar."

King hmphed, tossing his head back to blow out smoke. "Whatever, my dear Cheshire."

Everyone's head turn to their direction during the conversation, causing him to take a step back in uncertainty. Arthur swallowed nervously inching closer to kitty Echo, only to see that she wasn't there next to him. Instead, she was on King's lap getting her cat ears scratched by him. He sent her a look of betrayal as he tried not to tremble under the stares. The two paid him no attention as they were lost in each other's eyes.

"Echo..." He whined softly to himself.

"It's such bad manners to make one wait."

The violet eyed boy turned to see Guinevere glaring at him with her arms cross against her chest. She was seating on the other side of table, in front of Alicia. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled into a braid, curly bangs cupped her chins. She wore a black and white armor dress. The dress that hugged her body was red with gold that curved into a heart on top of her chest, down her sides and down her upper body as well as the end of her knee-high dress. At her small hips were black lace ribbons that pulled back into a ruffled skirt that went to her ankles. Golden knee-high armor boots that were crossing at the knee. On her head was a small crown that was a mixture of red and black.

Arthur felt his face heat up and his heart squeeze in his chest. His hand went up to his chest and grabbed a handful of his shirt. What was this feeling? He only felt this way when Lancelot smiled at him. Was he sick? Arthur shook his head to get rid of that thought. Now was not the time to be getting sick! He glared back at the girl and crossed his arms as well.

"Well?" Guinevere snapped with a scowl. "Are you not going to apologies?"

"Apologies for what?!" He snapped back, arms going down to his side and balling into fist.

"Can we not fight?" Lancelot asked from besides the younger girl, looking tired. "Please Princess of hearts, Alice."

"Alice?" Arthur wondered looking at his bunny friend weirdly. "She's Guinevere. Not Alice."

"Oh, course not." A silky voice answered him. "You're Alice, silly child."

He turned to look at the head of the large table. Everything felt like all around him was being slowed down as violet eyes met golden. Seating there at the head of table with everyone was his dark teacher. She wore a dark green trench coat over a navy-blue dress. She wore black tights with leather boots that folded just below her knees. Two teal belts wrapped loosely around her wide hips, a golden chain hanging from the front chest pocket and a bright teal can leading against her crossed legs. In her white gloved hand was a cup of tea that was held close to her red lips. A dark green hat with a card that said ten over six on top of her head.

"Merlin?" He whispered softly, eyes burning with tears.

"Welcome to the Wonderland's Tea Party." His teacher greeted with a sip of her cup. "We been waiting for you Alice."

"B-but I'm not Alice! I'm Arthur!" He protested taking a step forward.

"Now, now, Alice." Cat Echo said with a wide grin, brown eyes turning yellow. Her body stretched against the smoking King's body. "You wouldn't want to disappoint Mad Hatter with all this fighting now, do we? Children?"

All three children shrunk back at from the creepy yellow stare of cat hybrid. They all muttered an apology, heads hanging down. King and Alicia giggled at them from behind their hands. Echo just tilted her head and slowly vanish from the fairy's lab. Leaving only her strips and glowing yellow eyes behind before vanishing all together. Then the amber haired boy jumped when something grabbed his shoulders. He turned his head quickly to look behind him. Echo was smiling down at him from behind, eyes closed and teeth sharp. He felt himself get pushed to the table.

He was sat down next to Miss. Merlin with kitty Echo pouring him a cup. He stayed quiet as he watched his teacher's face from the corner of his eyes. What was going on? Why were they calling him Alice and why was everyone calling each other different names? The laughter and singing filled the area as the party started. Alicia threw a cupcake at a jeering King as Lancelot tried to calm them down. Guinevere looked annoyed as she cut into her cake like the wannabe lady, she normal acted. Echo sighed and rolled her eyes at them all with a soft motherly smile on her light pink painted lips.

"So, Alice." Merlin started; eyes closed as she listens to her land mates. "How are you so late?"

"I'm not Alice, I'm Arthur." The boy pouted at the top hat wearing lady. "And I didn't know about any party! I just wanted to talk to Lancelot. To see why he had bunny ears."

"Oh?"

Arthur looked over to see Alicia nailing Echo with a cupcake to the back of her head when she was aiming for King. King let out a squeal as he wrapped his arms around the hybrid's waist as she tried to stand on the table and chuck a cake at the blonde teen. Alicia burst into maniacal laugh as they struggled against each other's strength. Watched as Guinevere batted her eyes at a blushing Lancelot, who was leaning away. Why was everything so weird? Don't get him wrong, he loves the smiles on their faces. Tears gather up in the corner of his eyes as he sniffled. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go home now!

"Alice?" Merlin asked him softly.

"Arthur! My name is Arthur!" He sobbed, arm coming up to wipe his tears. He looked up at the woman that look like his teacher, face full of distress. "I wanna go home. I wanna go home back to my family."

"Oh Arthur..." Merlin reached out to rub his head.

"I wanna go home." He whispered, clinging to her hand. His teary eyes meet with her soft sad eyes. "When are you coming home, Miss Merlin?"

Merlin sighed and pulled him closer. "Just two more days sweetie. Just two more days. Can you wait, just two more days?"

Arthur sniffled and nodded. He didn't want to but he knew he had to. Merlin rubbed his back and started to hum. The amber haired sighed and let himself to relax in her arm. His eyes fluttered shut as he listened to her heart. When he reopened his eyes, he was staring at the dark ceiling of Miss. Merlin's home. He sniffled as tears ran down his cheeks as he slid out of the bed. He walked bared footed out of the room and into King's room. He hiccupped as he got closer to the fairy's bed.

He took in the watery sight of King and Echo entwined with each other. Limbs wrapped tightly around each other as soft music filled the air. He reached over to gently nudge the only girl in the bed awake. Eye lids fluttered open to reveal sleepy brown eyes that turn to look at him. The sleepy female took in the sight of a crying and destress little boy. Her eyes widen in shock then soften. The brunette let out a small coo as she turned to reach out to him. With a soft cry, he crawled into the bed and in to her arms. She held him tightly as he cried into her chest. Then he felt another pair of arms wrap around them. He looked over Echo's shoulder with wide eyes to see a sleepy King staring back. He was given a small smirk before the Fairy King tighten his grip.

Then violet eyes drifted closed due to the warmth of the two adults. Into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

(Day two)

"So, I was a rabbit?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and he kicked the ball at his feet to his friend. Lancelot let out a yelp as he dodged the fly ball that was heading to his face. He huffed and puffed his cheeks at his laughing friend. With a grunt, the older boy ran after the ball and kicked it back. The ball flew high into the sky, shadow by the afternoon sun.

"More like a bunny than a rabbit." The younger boy giggled as he hit it with his head. Then his chest, his right knee and foot. "Hop, hop, hop."

"Knock it off brat!" Lancelot barked at his friend, blushing.

"Really, a bunny Lancelot? A cat version of Miss. Echo? Giant mushrooms?" A voice from a foot away from the two boys pipped up. "That sounds so stupid."

"You're so stupid." Arthur muttered under his breath as he glared at Guinevere.

"Arthur." Lancelot scold the amber haired boy.

The boy just scowled as he turned his back to the both. He kicked the ball from his heel and toes before anger filled him and he kick the ball far into the woods. The children behind him gasped in shock and fear. Arthur felt himself sweat in shock as he watched the ball fly into the dark forest. Deep into the cold woods of the Gwyllgi. The black dog of Wales that was known to stalk those idiotic enough to walk into the wood at night. The dark and evil cousins of the fairy dogs.

It was said that these creature's howl could paralyze all who hears it as well as it's fiery red eyes with fear. Its baleful breath could have you shaking in your boots as you piss yourself. It was also said that this beast was most likely to hunt those with tainted souls without mercy. He could remember King chuckling menacing against the fire at the campground as he spoke of this dark creature. His pet, Olso, pacing behind him. Scared them real good at the end of the story with the black hound jumping over his head with howl and growl. They could remember how Echo shriek in horror and slammed her foot into the black and green dog nose.

King slept on the couch that night.

Maybe Alicia was right.

They really are like their parents.

"I'm...I'm going in." Arthur stammered, swallowing nervously.

"What?!" Both children yelled behind him.

"Are you insane? You heard the stories that King told three weeks ago!" Lancelot grabbed his fair-haired friend by the shoulders and shook him. "A horrible creature lives in there. It'll eat you up."

"I have too! I kicked the ball, so it's my responsibility to get it." The violet eyed boy started looking straight into the brown eyes of his friend. Then he glances back to the creepy dark woods and trembled. "As f-future king."

"You're no king Arthur!" Guinevere said, fear laced in her voice. Her wide eyes staring into the Gwyllgi forest blankly. "My grandmother says that's a foolish dream to dream. Just let it be and lets just go home for lunch."

The said boy shook his head and pulled away from the dark skin boy's hands. "No. I kicked the ball, so I'll get it."

He then turned to her with a glare.

"And I will too be king!"

"Th-then I'll go too!" Lancelot butted in, shaking.

"Lancelot!" Guinevere scolded, grabbing his arm. She glared up at him. "Don't you be an idiot too."

"It might be dangerous." Arthur said with a small smile.

Lancelot shrugged. "Where ever you go is dangerous."

"True...thank you my friend."

Guinevere let out a muffled yell. "Fine but I'm going too!"

"I thought ladies didn't do stupid things?" Arthur mocking the girl.

Guinevere shot him a vicious glare, brown eyes looking as if they were turning red. "Ladies do not do stupid things but they do try to stop their friends from doing completely idiotic things."

The boys watched as the little girl marched her way pass them and into the forest. Then they turn each other with a confuse shrug.

"We're her friends? Since when?" Arthur asked snidely.

"Arthur."

"What?"

Lancelot rolled his eyes at his younger friend and ran after his other friend. Arthur's shoulder slumped down with a sigh and jogged right behind. Once they entered the woods, they froze in fear. Young Arthur could feel the hair in the back of his neck rise. Guinevere inched closer to Lancelot, grabbing his sleeve in fear. The brown skin boy reached over with his hand to hold the hands on the clutched area of his shirt. A load howl filled the cold air, making them jump.

"W-what do we do now?" Guinevere asked shaking.

"Now...We find that ball." Arthur said as he took a shaky step forward. "The faster we do this, the faster we can go home."

"R-right."

With a deep breath, all three ventured into the dense forest. They were spooked by the calls of birds and wolfs that called the woods their home. Shadows looking like monsters from the stories that were told. Leaves and branches snapping under their feet and around them. They were shaken with fear.

"Where's the ball?" Guinevere asked in a harsh whisper.

Violet eyes squint into the darkness, trying to see if they could find it. They light up once they saw it under a rose bush. Arthur nudge Lancelot and pointed at the area. Both Lancelot and Guinevere sighed in relief. All together they ran to the bush and watched as the tallest of the three reached out to get it. Then Arthur's ears picked up at the sound of voices. He stood up and looked around before walking off to see where the voices were coming from. He could hear his friend and Guinevere called out to him but he paid them no attention.

The voices got louder as he got near a ledge that was full of flowerless bushes. He kneeled down and separated them to look down. There was a campsite with about ten men and iron cages that seem almost full with creatures of the woods. Movement from beside him caused him to jerk back and whip his head to the side. Guinevere was on his left side, staring down the ledge and sniffing the air. She then turned to him with a dark scowl, eyes redder then brown. Lancelot on his right, leaning closer to the edge to see below them. Both of them grabbed him when he leaned too far and pulled him back.

"They're not from this village. No one here would hunt in this area of the forest." Guinevere stated eyeing the campsite with disgust. She scrunched up her nose as she sniffed the air again. "The animals that they captured don't smell to happy either. Poor things."

"Smell?" Arthur asked, curious and confused.

Guinevere looked away in shame. "Don't ask."

"But-"

"Look, grandmother says it's not lady like to sniff the air like that. So, don't ask."

"Fine, fine."

As the two talked, the third of their party leaned closer over the ledge again and slipped. Lancelot let out a yell as he rolled down and slid in front of a handful of men's feet. They looked down at his wide and terrified face with a dark scowl. The two kids still on top of the ledge facepalm. Then they shared a frighten look when one of the men grabbed the eight-year-old by the back of his neck.

"What should we do?" Guinevere asked Arthur, clutching her skirt tightly in both of her fists.

The boy in question gripped his hair in thought. "I don't know! Oh gods, what if they hurt him?"

"How can you not know?" The brunette demanded; her eyes glowing red in anger and fear. She reached out to grab the front of his shirt with one fist and shook him. "You keep saying you're going to be king! So, think like one. What would a king do to protect his people?"

The amber haired boy stared at her in shock. "W-what?"

"Didn't that witch teach you anything? Magic? Sword fighting?" Guinevere questioned in mid-panic. "Think!"

Arthur looked down in thought before looking up at her with a smirk that King always give the girls back at Miss. Merlin's home. A smirk that meant trouble for anyone that would be the butt of his prank. Arthur tapped his nose at his fellow six-year old and turned back to the bushes. Guinevere looked at him in confusion before shrugging her thin and tiny shoulders to look back to see if Lancelot was okay. Closing his eyes, Arthur took a deep breath and stood up. He jumped from the ledge and blow out a large flame from his mouth. Dragon breath, a spell that Miss. Merlin taught him for emergency only. It had always made his throat and mouth sore afterwards.

"Arthur Pendragon!" Guinevere yelled in shock and laughter as she jumped off the small cliff to join him. She flipped in midair and slammed her heel in one of the men's face then using it as a springboard to a hit another. "Thanks for tell me your plan!"

Arthur chuckled and blast another breath of fire. "Tis no trouble."

Lancelot kicked the man holding him in the hip and stolen his sword. "Really you two?! You came jumping in without a plan?!"

Both of his friends shrugged at him sheepishly. Lancelot swung his stolen sword at his captor with a tired sigh. Guinevere hiss and bared her teeth as one got closer to her. She ripped a branch from the tree behind her and slammed it into the man's stomach which sent him flying. She then swung it again only to miss and destroy it against another tree. In an unlady like manner she let out a vulgar word which would have given her grandmother a heart attack. Arthur, upon seeing her weaponless, spew fire between her and her attackers. Then he tried to use a levitation spell to pick up rock around him and sent them out around him. Sadly, the only thing that got hit were only one of the cages.

"Crap!" Arthur shouted as he ducks under a swinging sword.

"Arthur!" Guinevere and Lancelot scold the young boy.

"Oh, shut it!"

The violet boy let out a grunt as he was grabbed by the front of shirt and was picked up from the ground. He winced as the grip on his collar tighten around his neck and kicked out to free himself. His partners in battle called out to him in fear as they try to keep their battles in their favor. The man holding him up let out a menacing deep chuckle as he held him higher. Arthur scrunched his nose at the sight of greasy black straw hair and ashy brown skinned face. He didn't smell all that great either.

"Children? Children is what's giving us trouble." The man asked, tightening his grip even more causing Arthur to choke. "How much trouble can they be?"

"Less trouble then their older counterparts that's for sure."

The man dropped the amber haired boy when a blue shoe kick him in the back of the head. Violet eyes widen when they caught sight of a ticked off King. His amber-brown eyes held murder as he stared down at the man that was choking Merlin's student. The six-year-old looked around to see Alicia with her swords standing in front of a tired Lancelot and Echo sitting on King's green pillow with a beat-up Guinevere in her arms high in the air. Echo also had fire that Arthur had spewed balling in her hand.

"Picking on children and hunting poor innocent animals? How disgusting." King stated with a sneer. With a snap of his fingers the ground shook and tree roots exploded from the ground. "How about you try us out for a bit? Ladies?"

Alicia let out a crackle as her swords glint under the light of the fire in Echo's hand. Echo just scoffed and threw out her hand in annoyance.

"Fireball!"

"Disaster: Root Whips!"

"Hunter clan technique: Sword Dance!"

From the village, shrieks of fear could be heard. Everyone turned to the forest of Gywllgi and at the same time made a cross. Whoever anger the Dog of Darkness, they wish them a swift death.

Back in the woods, King kicked one of the men at his feet. He sighed at how weak these men were since he was use to battles with monster like vampires and evil magic users. He turned his head to see Echo cooing over the children as well as scolding them. A small smile stretched across his face as a warmth filled his chest at the sight of her hugging them close to her chest. He then turned to see Alicia freeing the trapped animals and went to help her. His blonde friend sent him a grateful smile as he used his scent to calm the more skittish ones.

Once they were done, King walked over to Echo and stared each child down. Their hair was mattered with mud, ash and sweat as well as their face and their clothes were ripped. Echo was doing her best to wipe their chubby faces clean with his sweater's, that she had stolen, sleeve. Alicia snickered and muttered under her breath too low for him to pick. King sighed and tapped his brunette friend on the shoulder. The Chicana looked up at him in surprise before standing up and backing away. She gave him a look as if to say 'be gentle with them.'

The fairy nodded and crossed his arms before looking down at each child. "What were you three thinking? If it wasn't for the crow that flew by us, we wouldn't have known you three were in danger."

"But King-" Arthur started before being stopped when the orange-brown fairy held up his hand.

"Don't." He said firmly, a disappointed frown on his pale lips. "You three could have gotten more hurt then you already are now."

"He's right ya know." Alicia said as she put her swords away and placed her hands on her hips. "You're just children with no skills and could have been killed."

"Guys." Echo hissed as she smacked their shoulders. They looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. She let out a small sigh and crossed her arms. "Look guys...we're just worried. You guys could have gotten more than hurt like they said. Look at Lancelot's neck. He has a huge hand print bruise on it. What if it was a dagger or sword instead of a hand?"

Arthur and Guinevere looked at their friend's neck then looked away with tears in their eyes.

"I-I'm not saying t-this to hurt you but really. You...you should have come to get us or something." Echo stuttered as she gripped her arms. Wet brown eyes looking at the floor at the thought of not knowing what was happening and finding the kids gone or worst, dead. "Why _did _you come here?"

"We did not mean anything by it, Miss. Echo. Honestly!" Guinevere took a step forward to her fellow brunette, clutching at her skirt. Red eyes slowly becoming her normal brown. She looked beyond frighten. "We just wanted to get the ball we accidently kicked over here. Then Arthur heard something in this direction and we fallowed him to see what it was."

She took a shuddery breath.

"Then as we saw them, Lancelot tripped and rolled down the ledge." She pointed at the small cliff behind them before turning pleading eyes to the older woman. "We panic when one of the men grab him! We did not mean to fight but we could not just leave him! Please Miss. Echo! You have to believe me!"

Echo looked into her eyes before turning nervously to King as if he was the leader of their group. King stared back before nodding and looked at Alicia who shrugged back. The Fairy King grunt and pointed at the two boys, beckoning them to follow after him. Leaving a teary eyed and scared Guinevere with the girls. Arthur looked back at his fellow fighter with a weak comforting smile before hanging his head. He hoped King was gentle with his punishment and only ground him until he was ten.

* * *

Guinevere, Lancelot and Arthur laid in a circle, heads pressing against each other, as they stared at the ceiling deadpan. So, they were grounded under the three adults for about a week and had to stay within their sight for the night. Well at least that was what Alicia said when Echo came storming in after talking with Guinevere's grandmother. They had never seen Echo so furious as she stomped to the couch and screamed into a pillow. Nor seen King nervously trying to calm her down without being a foot near her on the ground or air.

They could hear a rattle sound from the Kitchen as Echo cooked for them. Alicia glance back with a look worried as she tried to read the book in her hands. Guinevere squirm knowing that her grandmother must have been cruel to the quiet women to have her bursting with anger. They all wince as a bang and what seem to be vulgar words in a different language, from King's scandals yelp, escaped the door. Alicia looked at them with sheepish green eyes, stood up and walked to the Kitchen.

"There goes a brave soul." Lancelot said in a monotone voice.

"What do you call King then?" Arthur asked turning to look at his friend.

"An idiot with a death wish." Guinevere answered for the dark-skinned boy.

All three snorted and laughed out loud.

"Comida, niños." Echo said as she poked her head out the door, cheeks stain red.

They looked at her in confusion before King popped his head out. "She said, 'Food, kid.' In other words, come and eat."

The three children mouthed an 'oh' before taking off to the kitchen. Inside Alicia was sitting at the table with her full plate and sent them a playful smirk. On the stove was beans, rice that look reddish orange and meat. Guinevere sniffed the air and let out a small whine before pushing through the boys to get her plate first. Arthur let out an offend scoff before chasing after her. Lancelot just looked up at a snickering King and slumped after them.

"This smells great Miss. Echo." Guinevere said, eyes sparkling as Alicia handed Echo a plate to serve the young girl. "What is this?"

"Asada con arroz y frijoles." The short adult replied with a proud grin. She handed the little girl her plate before serving Arthur and Lancelot. "It's a dish from where I came from. Mi abuela and mama use to make this before I came here to Britannia and met King."

King reached over to give his brown-haired friend's shoulder a squeeze as she frowns sadly at the thought of her family. "It's really good. You guys would like it."

Arthur tugged on Echo's stolen sweater. "What is aros y friholes and the other stuff you said?"

"Arroz y frijoles. Rice and beans." Echo answered with a soft grin and patted King's hand without looking away from the violet eyed six-year-old. "Mi abuela is my grandma and mama is mom. Its Spanish and I'm not all that great at it."

"Oh..." Arthur muttered, repeating the words over and over under his breath.

"Anyways let's eat!" King said loudly with a clap of his hands, stopping any more question.

"Yeah!"

* * *

"I don't like that woman, Harlequin."

"I know Echo. I could see that when you can in with the fury of all seven hells at your heels."

Arthur bit his lip as he eavesdropped on the conversation that oldest adult were having in the kitchen. He could hear the dread movie of 'Alice in Wonderland' behind him as Echo and King talked about Guinevere's grandmother as they washed dishes. He offered to help earlier when Alicia announce that they were going to watch the movie that was playing right now. When he connected the movie to his weird dream last night, he threw himself at Echo and beg to help her. He wasn't too sure if he could handle it but Echo shook her head, stating that she wanted to talk with King alone. This cause everyone to hoot out that the fairy was in trouble and ran with a squeal as he threw pillows at them with his magic. Echo just rolled her eyes and dragged him away by the back of his hoodie.

Now little Arthur waited for until Alice went down the rabbit hole before sneaking away to the kitchen. He opened the door slightly when Echo let out a sigh of anger and dropped a pan. He looked through the crack of the door to see King rubbing her back as she gripped her head with soapy wet hands. Humming over powered the low rattle as Echo turned to look at him with a frustrated look on her face. The fairy just cooed as he gently removed the grip she had on her head.

"Talk to me Echo." He said softly that Arthur had to lean a little closer to hear. "What is this about that woman that has you so wounded up?"

"Th-that woman...that bruja loca-"

"English Echo. I only know crazy in Spanish."

"S-sorry, I mean that crazy hag was-was!" Echo let out a yell through her clenched teeth causing King to coo again and release a sweet calming scent. Echo let out a tired sigh and leaned against the taller male. "How do you do that? That...that scent thing?"

"I'm a fairy." King chuckled as he rubbed her neck gently. Then he winked at the smaller female which caused her to laugh and Arthur to scrunch his nose. "I could do many things."

"I bet." Echo's lip twitched into a flirtish smirk before taking a deep breath. She looked down at his chest and played with his hoodie string. "I think Guinevere is a berserker and her grandmother is hurting her. It might be because she is one and the hag hates it or the grandmother is just abusive."

"That's a strong accusement there, shorty." Arthur covered his mouth to stop the gasp that almost escaped his mouth. Amber-brown eyes met darkening brown eyes as the fairy and human stared each other down. "Explain."

"She flinched, Harlequin. She flinched and looked at me as if I was going to slap her when I was going to clean her face. She also begged Alicia and me to not tell her grandmother as she broke down when you left with the boys." Echo said with a sniffle, blinking back tears. Echo hated crying, especially in front of people, and knew crying wouldn't help with the issues in hand. "She had bruises on her leg, near the knee as if she was struck by a can. I would know, remember that one guy who hit me with his can because he believed a woman shouldn't speak unless spoken too?"

King nodded with a frown. "Yeah, don't remind me. No man should ever lay a finger on you without your permission. But Echo...are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure Harlequin." Echo replied pulling away from him to continue to washing the dishes roughly. "I took a class. Sure, it was a small child's care class but they did go over abuse and how to spot it."

King turn slightly so his back was against the counter and crossed his arms. "Well fuck."

Arthur tighten the grip on his mouth at the fairy's vulgar language. Echo just giggled softly and handed him the pan to dry with an awkward smile. The six-year-old pulled away from the door and leaned against the wall next to it. He slid down it in shock. Guinevere was being abused? How? Sure, she can be a bit of a prat but to be abuse? A shiver went down his back. Why? He closed his eyes and thought hard. Could he have seen it but just ignored it? He could remember a dark hand print on her wrist and upper arm. Remember how defensive she got when he pointed it out in front of all the other children in the village. _Was _that a sign of abuse?

He curled up into a ball as he stopped listening to the low tones of the two adults chatting with each other. Was he a bad person for not telling anyone about them? He wishes Merlin was here to help him. Maybe she would know what to do. Arthur looked up from his knees to look over at the moving picture on the wall as the others gasped and pointed in amazement. Maybe he should say sorry to Guinevere. After all, a king knows when he is wrong and to apologies. He stood up at the thought when a loud squeal escape from the kitchen. He jumped in fright as Echo ran out with King chasing after her.

"Oh, He's a grumpy bear. Yes, yeah, he's a grumpy bear yeah. Oh, he's a silly, funky, angry, fairy grumpy bear." Echo burst into song as she dodges a swipe from King. "He's a crabby bear, Cuz he's a grumpy bear! Oh he's a movin', testy, touchy, waspish, grumpy bear!"

"Echo!" King snapped as she giggled.

"Oh Yeah!" The short brunette sang as she danced away from an annoyed fairy. She used the furniture and people around her to keep him away. "Boing day, ba duty party. Boing day, ba duty party. Boing day, ba duty party. Party pop!"

King threw himself at Echo causing her to crackle. Alicia, who was dumbfounded, shook her head and rolled her eyes. She was somewhat annoyed that the two ran into the living room and interrupted the movie. The younger children just watched with surprise, eyes never leaving the two wrestling on the floor. None of them noticing Arthur sneaking back to them.

"Grumpy bear!" Echo whooped as she wrestled against King's weight.

"I'm not a grumpy bear!" King shouted as he freed one hand from Echo's grip and started to tickle her. "Say it! Say I'm not a grumpy bear!"

"Never!" She shrieks with a high pitch giggle. As she slowly gains the upper hand on King by pushing him off, he puffed into his human form. "Gaaah! No fair that's cheating!"

"Revenge!" Crackled the orange-brown haired fairy turned human as he laid down completely on Echo.

Alicia sighed heavily. "You guys are really just like my parents."

"Are not!" Came from the giggling two.

"My parents acted the same way you guys are acting right now, back when they were alive." Alicia stated deadpanned as she slumped back against the couch. She then held up nine fingers. "Then nine months later, _hello _baby sister."

The kids burst out laughing when both of the adult on the ground started to sputtered, cheeks turning red. King, in his embarrassment, puffed back into his true form and sat up then flicked his hand at the blonde teen. His large green pillow raised from the other side of the couch and smacked the green-eyed teen in the face. Alicia gasped and sputtered as she ripped the offending thing off her face and tossed it back. Everyone laughed as King redirected back to her. The blonde woman sneered at him but keep the pillow, not wanting to be hit with it again.

Once they settled down and finished the rest of the cartoon movie of 'Alice in Wonderland', Echo proclaimed that they were going to watch another Disney movie. King let out a groan as he slumped on top of her, muttering that Disney was a lie and how they shouldn't support it. He could remember his very first Disney movie, 'Sleeping Beauty' if he could remember correctly. He watched with excitement at the bright colors and moving picture. Only for it to be ruin when Echo brought up the true story of that movie. How the real story was dark and grimed, just like all the rest of the Disney Princess movies were. Poor Princess Aurora, she deserves so much better. Disney was ruin for him because of her and her Grimm Brothers.

Echo just snickered as she caught sight of King's face. Maybe she should go easy on him...just for today. "Chin up Kingy. It's just Peter Pan."

"Peter...Pan?" Alicia wonder out loud with a tilt of her head. "Don't you call King that?"

"Yup!" Echo giggled as King groan again.

"Why must you torture me like this?" He muttered as he presses more of his weight on her.

"Sounds like there's a story." Guinevere said with a childish grin.

"There is!" Came from the both of them, Echo's voice was preppy while King's was annoyed.

"I rather not talk about it." King grumpily replied.

"It's not that bad, Silly bear."

"You called me Tinkerbell! You called my pants, green tights!"

"Awe, are you pouting big baby booboo?"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Can we just play the movie?" Alicia cut in with a huff.

"Yeah, yeah." Echo giggled as she pushed King's head away from her neck. She then looked through her phone, that Alicia tossed her, and looked through her phone before grinning at King devilishly. King just huffed and buried his face in her slightly green neck. "Peter Pan of 2003. Not good as the cartoon version but eh, it's still good."

"2003?" Lancelot repeated. "Version?"

"There's about ten of these." Echo said pressing play. "I've only seen about four? Maybe."

"Wow..."

"Yeah."

Everyone slowly quiet down as they movie began. Alicia stretched her legs out on the couch, hogging it to herself. Guinevere laid on her stomach with her feet kicking the air. Lancelot leaned back against the couch with wide eyes. Arthur looked over at Alicia then over at the two-cuddling adults. He then looked back at a happy Guinevere and Lancelot. With content sigh, he leaned on the couch to watch the movie.

"Why did she draw boy over her bed?" Alicia asked, twirling a piece of her hair.

"What that on his back?" Guinevere ask as well.

"Wings." Echo mumbles as she ran her fingers through King's hair.

Arthur laughed as the girl, Wendy, ran after a boy on a bike. Lancelot winced as the dog, Nana, run over people to get the runaway girl, only to get yelled out. King let out a boo and hiss as they tied the dog outside in the cold. He wasn't a big fan of that. Alicia gave a wolf whistle at the sight of the blond Peter Pan slowly smiling at his shadow before turning to look at Wendy. Everyone sent her a look which she just replied with a 'what' and a shrug. Rolling their eyes at her, they all turn to see Peter looking through a heart on Wendy's bed. The said girl sat up and smile at the blond boy.

"_I should like to give you...a...kiss. Don't you know what a kiss is?"_

"_I shall know when you give me one."_

They watch with muffled giggles as Wendy just smile forcefully and placed a thimble in the blond boy's waiting hand. Giggles escaped Arthur and King's lips as the boy lips twitched awkwardly as he sniffed it then looked at then girl as if to say, 'what the heck?'

"_I__ suppose... I'm to give you one now."_

"_If you like."_

King paused the movie when a wicked thought entered his head. He quickly sat up on Echo's lap and held out his hand. Everyone turned to look at him in confusion. The fairy did a little wiggle that caused Echo to blush and look at him annoyed. He ignored them in the favor of Echo's twitching right eye.

"Harlequin..." Echo growled at him in warning.

"Well?" King teased motioning his held-out hand to her. "You call me Peter Pan. So where is my kiss?"

"W-what?!" Echo sputtered wide eyed as the others oohed and whistled at them.

"My kiss." King smirked at her. "Well Wendy?"

"Oh, kiss this!" Echo snapped, her face burning with embarrassment as she sat up to grab his hoodie and pull it over his head. She then pushed him off her with a shove to the chest. "And like hell I'm Wendy."

King let out a yelp as he pinwheeled backwards. Echo smirked as his back hit the ground with a small thump. With a giggle, she tucked her bangs behind her ear and leaned over him. King pulled his hoodie up slowly over one wide eyed. He smiled up at her awkwardly as she got closer. The orange-brown haired boy swallowed nervous.

"Come on Echo, it was just a joke." He said as he tried to back away from his grinning friend. Then he closed his eyes and turn his head. "Don't hit me!"

The Chicana just laughed and kissed him on the corner of his lips. "I don't give out kisses...but how about a thimble instead?"

The kids stick their tongues out loudly as Alicia crackled. Guinevere scrunched up her nose in distaste while the boys pretended that King now had cooties. King just stared up at an uncertain Echo, who backed away from him quickly. She puffed her burning cheek before laying down and pressed play on her phone. King continued to stared until a goofy smile stretched across his face. Then he threw himself at her with a coo and started to cuddle her against her will. Alicia just shook her head, adding another check point in her head about her silly friends. Arthur tilted his head at the two wondering why they were like this.

Adults where weird.

* * *

Once the movie was over, Alicia gathered the children and sent off to bed with her following after them. She didn't bother waking up the other two adults since she could barely keep her eyes open. She led the sleepy children up the stairs to the room that Arthur was using the other night. Arthur trail slowly behind them as he stared at the ground in thought. The memories of Echo and King's talk revisited his brain again. Guinevere...the one girl he hated staying in the same area with for over a minute. She was being abused and he was probably making it harder for her.

He always thought she was pompous because she always said she was to be a lady. She always did mention her grandmother when she did. Did she act like this because of her grandmother? Arthur looked up through his eyelashes to see Guinevere yawning and rubbing her eyes. She wasn't so bad...she did have a mean right hook! She also looked so cool when she ripped a branch from a tree. Maybe she really is not so bad after all. She could be one of his knights when he becomes king!

But first...

"Guinevere?"

The brown-haired girl looked back at the amber haired boy in confusion. "Yes Arthur?"

The six-year-old looked down, holding his arms behind his back and kicking the ground. "I'm...I'm sorry."

"W-what?"

"For being mean and stuff." He said softly, refusing to look at her. He could feel the heat rushing up his neck and to his ears. "I know I wasn't the nicest towards you but you still helped me in saving Lancelot earlier."

"Well he's my friend too, you know." Guinevere stated walking back to him. She raised a slightly thick eyebrow in question. "Why are you apologizing?"

Arthur pouted and shrugged. "I just am okay."

"Arthur."

"Look, I overheard King and Echo talking." The words came vomiting out of his mouth before he could stop them. "They talked about you and your grandmother...I didn't hear all of it but...Echo said you're being abuse..."

"Arthur..."

"I just want to say sorry for making it harder and for not trying to get to know you." The violet eyed boy said finally looking up. His face burned even more under Guinevere's soft, shiny brown eyes. "So...I'm really sorry."

He held out his hand toward her.

"Friends?" He asked shyly.

Guinevere looked deep into his eyes, searching for anything like deceit. She then smiled softly and place her hand in his. She shook it with a nod of her head. Friends. With Arthur Pendragon. She wouldn't mind that. After all, he did save with that cool fire spell. Plus, it would make Lancelot really happy that his two best friends became friends as well. So, sure. Friends with Arthur Pendragon. She could do that.

"Friends." She repeated softly. Then she tilted her head when an idea to mess with him popped into her head. With a grin that matches Echo's from earlier, she pulled the boy closer and practically bash her face against his cheek. "I don't give kisses but take a thimble instead, Alice."

With that she took off with a crackle. Arthur stared after her with a twitch right eye. He rubbed his cheek roughly to get rid of the cooties he knew that Guinevere had left behind. First King, now him? Gross! Why are girls like this? Why are they so gross? He didn't want a thimble! Thimbles are gross! Stupid Guinevere! He was going to get her back for this. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but someday. He'll get her!

"My name is Arthur!" The boy yelled storming after her. "And I hate thimbles!"

* * *

Yes I used the english version of Gummy Bear in the story and turned it to Grumpy Bear. I don't know why I did it but I did. It's cute and I'm keeping it. As for Arthur's dream in the beginning, I was going to end it a different way like in the cartoon movie but...it was getting too long. This story was only supose to be three chapters you know. I did add King's dislike for Diseny movies because of Echo ruining them with the real version which happens to be really grim. (This is a headcanon for King and Echo. He also really hates the Let it go song from Frozen, FYI.) I also think I added a lot of Echo/King to this chapter...

Oh well*shrugs*

Anyways if you like the story, please don't hesitate to review. I would love to hear from you all! Well that's it for chapter two! See you next time!


End file.
